Just 10 Seconds
by AiTema
Summary: "Oleh karena itu, biarkan kita seperti ini walaupu hanya 10 detik saja." / AU, Songfic / WARNING! OOC, gaje, ga nyambung.


Seorang wanita terlihat sedang merapikan beberapa meja di sebuah kafe bergaya klasik. Bukan, ia bukan pelayan kafe itu, tetapi pemiliknya. Untuk seukuran pemilik sebuah kafe, wanita itu lebih suka ikut terjun ke lapangan dibandingkan harus memonitor orang kerjanya.

Biasanya ia membuka kafe sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Namun, ia berencana untuk tutup lebih awal hari ini. Rasanya badannya pegal sekali, kabar baik untuk para pekerjanya karena mereka dapat pulang lebih awal.

Bel pada pintu masuk kafe berbunyi saat wanita itu membersihkan meja nomor empat.

"Selamat datang! Maaf kami akan tutup lebih a—" Ucapannya terhenti karena keterkejutannya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Temari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just 10 Seconds**

Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiTema

WARNING! Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.

Summary : "Oleh karena itu, biarkan kita seperti ini walaupun hanya 10 detik saja." / Songfic, OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Let me hug you seriously once for 10 seconds**_

Sore itu terasa berjalan lebih lama dibandingkan biasanya. Ia telah memutuskan, memantapkan hatinya. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk diucapkan kepada wanita dihadapannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan momen ini berlalu dengan sia-sia. Karena tak akan ada lagi waktunya bersama wanita itu setelah ini.

"Hanya 10 detik saja, biarkan aku memelukmu dengan serius kali ini."

 ** _You must be shocked, I was drunk in the middle of the night_**

 ** _I was thinking about this and that, and I came all the way here_**

 ** _No need to tense, it's not so important_**

 ** _Listen to me first, I will refuse your rejection_**

"Kau gila, Shika."

Wanita itu dengan mata terbelalak menjawab permintaan lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang. Shikamaru menatap lawan jenisnya, menjelaskan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Kemarin dalam keadaan mabuk, aku memikirkanmu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu disini. Aku tak akan meminta apapu—"

"Tidak, Shika, tida—"

"Tunggu, kau tidak perlu terlalu tegang. Aku tahu pertemuan ini tidak penting bagimu. Tapi, tolong kali ini saja dengarkan aku. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan darimu." Ucap Shikamaru menatap dalam bola mata darkgreen wanita itu.

 _ **I know that we are friends and you are his girlfriend**_

 _ **Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow,**_

 _ **we will probably remain friends for the rest of our lives**_

 _ **But let's just talk as a friend**_

"Duduklah. Kau akan kelelahan jika bertahan dalam posisi berdiri." Ucap Shikamaru berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka. Wanita itu menuruti dalam diam.

Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan, "Aku dan kau sama-sama tahu kita adalah teman. Dan kau adalah kekasihnya."

Wanita itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Ia memutuskan tidak menjawab dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tak ada gunanya memotong seorang Shikamaru saat ia sedang serius.

"Kita juga sama-sama tahu besok, lusa, ataupun hari-hari selanjutnya kita tetap akan menjadi teman. Jadi, ayo bicara santai seperti teman yang sesungguhnya. Meski aku berharap lebih." Lelaki itu mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

 _ **That's why I am**_

 _ **Contacting you at times like this, forgive me**_

 _ **If the conversation is too much, then just listen**_

 _ **I have politely restrained him but it's hard on my heart and I'm going to get sick from stress**_

 _ **You're probably the girl but I love you, no, I love you so much**_

"Karena itu aku menemuimu disaat seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Lelaki itu menunduk dalam.

Wanita dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Bukan hanya ia saja yang menderita, wanita itu juga. Mereka adalah sahabat sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa mereka malah terjebak situasi seperti ini?

"Tidak. Pertemuan ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, Shika. Ini hanya akan menyiksa dirimu saja. Tolon—"

Shikamaru memotong, tidak membiarkan wanita itu mengakhiri pertemuan ini begitu saja. Ia sudah membuang sifat pemalasnya, melalaikan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemui wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong dengarkan aku kali ini saja," Shikamaru memohon kali ini. Ia buang jauh-jauh kekerasan kepalanya yang biasa selalu menemani dirinya.

"Aku menahan perasaan ini dalam diam tapi kau tahu itu sangat sulit. Rasanya aku hampir mati memendam perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu, tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu, Temari!"

Ia berdiri, mencengkram bahu mungil wanita itu. Menatap wanita itu begitu dalam, menyelami mata indahnya. Menyebut namanya dalam kalimatnya yang mampu menyayat hati sang empunya.

 _ **We've both been so far, now I'm waiting for you silently**_

 _ **Every night I think of memories of you and throw away the sad remorse**_

Shikamaru melepas cengkramannya, berusaha kembali tenang. Sedangkan Temari tidak dapat berkutik kala itu. Bahkan menatap lelaki itupun ia tak sanggup. Hatinya yang sudah rapuh, kini seakan hancur berkeping-keping mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Benarkah mereka hanya sahabat, dahulu?

"K-kita sudah sejauh ini, Shika. Hadapilah kenyataannya sekarang." Ia menunduk dalam, berusaha menahan cairan bening di matanya.

Temari tak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya dulu. Ia terlihat sangat kacau, berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa.

"Karena kita sudah sejauh inilah, aku selalu memikirkan dan menunggumu setiap malam dalam diam dan penyesalan."

 _ **Let me hug you seriously once for 10 seconds**_

 _ **Let me hold you so we will not go any further**_

 _ **Just so I do not regret anymore**_

"Maka dari itu, izinkan aku memelukmu dengan serius hanya untuk 10 detik."

Shikamaru meminta dan memohon.

"Izinkan aku memelukmu agar aku tidak bertindak terlalu jauh. Hanya agar aku tidak menyesalinya lagi."

Mata sayunya memancarkan keputusasaan terdalam dari dirinya. Berharap wanita pirang itu akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk yang terakhir kali.

 _ **I've become the one I hate the most**_

 _ **My head says no, but I want you**_

 _ **As time went by, I tried to hide my growing feelings**_

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu terluncur dari bibir indah sang hawa.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, Shika?"

Ia mengulanginya lagi. Berusaha menatap lawan jenisnya, bulir-bulir air mata kini terlihat jelas jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Jika saja Shikamaru jujur sebelum itu.

Jika saja Shikamaru mau membuang egonya saat itu.

Jika saja ia mau mengakui perasaannya dulu, tak akan ada penyesaan dalam dirinya.

Terlalu banyak 'jika' dalam benaknya sekarang. Maka dari itu Shikamaru harus menjelaskannya, semuanya disini. Agar tidak terulang kembali 'jika' yang ia sesali dulu.

"Aku—aku telah menjadi pribadi yang paling aku benci. Kepalaku selalu berkata tidak, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanku dan merasa puas dengan hubungan kita dulu. Aku terlalu takut untuk tersakiti, Temari."

 _ **I did my best but kept moving in my own instincts, all the time**_

 _ **Next to you I am a friend, in my own head, we are lovers**_

"Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Bahkan saat kau sudah bersamanya, aku berusaha bersikap acuh tak acuh. Dari luar mungkin aku memang menganggapmu sebagai teman, tapi dalam pikiranku aku menganggapmu kekasihku."

Temari terbelalak mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Semuanya diluar nalarnya. Memang ia adalah seorang yang jenius hampir setara dengan Shikamaru, tetapi situasi ini membuatnya menjadi idiot. Perasaannya yang tak bisa dikendalikan, pikirannya tak berjalan bahkan sejak ia melihat pria itu muncul dihadapannya.

 _ **I'm walking trying to forget you, in the path that you and he live**_

 _ **You're perfect for me like a dream, like playing in the water in summer**_

 _ **My life is an airflow and you're like a story about spring**_

"Aku mencoba melupakanmu. Tapi kau selalu kembali ke dalam mimpiku. Membayangkanmu bersamanya, sungguh menyakitiku."

Shikamaru menatap Temari yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Kini gadis itu menjadi pendengar yang setia. Ya, memang itu yang dia butuhkan. Agar Temari mendengarkan perkataannya. Untuk kali ini saja. Ia tak begitu peduli apa yang dirasakan Temari, ia hanya ingin wanita itu tahu isi hatinya.

 _ **It feels as if my feelings can not be controlled**_

 _ **I did not think it was going to be this bad**_

 _ **I am still gentle with you, therefore I become impatient**_

 _ **I do not know what will happen in the future therefore I will leave the options open**_

"Aku tak pernah berpikir situasi kita akan menjadi seburuk ini. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa hal yang paling ku sesali dalam hidupku adalah melepaskanmu. Terkadang aku berharap takdir akan memihakku."

Temari kini sudah lebih tenang. Ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Shikamaru, tetapi tak bisa menanggapinya. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang kejam pada lelaki yang ia cintai dulu, bahkan sekarang.

 _ **Let me hold you just once before you come to him**_

 _ **Let me hold you so we move farther**_

 _ **Just so I do not regret anymore**_

Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Mendekati sang lawan bicara yang masih tidak berkutik. Kemudian lelaki itu berlutut.

"Jadi, biarkan aku memelukmu sekali, sebelum kau kembali padanya. Biarkan aku memelukmu agar tidak ada lagi penyesalan dalam diriku."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, onyxnya tak dapat menahan cairan bening itu lagi. Ia bukanlah lelaki cengeng. Demi sang hawa ia menjadi seperti ini. Tenggelam dalam penyesalan karena kebodohannya yang tak mau mengakui perasaannya dahulu sampai orang lain merebut tempat istimewa di hati wanitanya.

 _ **That's how it feels to be in your arms, you're so warm**_

 _ **Maybe because I love you, however**_

 _ **I can not have you and you're still so pretty**_

"Berdirilah, Shika. Jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon." Ucap Temari seraya memegang bahu Shikamaru dan memintanya berdiri.

Kemudian, wanita itu memeluk Shikamaru sembari menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Shikamaru mematung, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Temari. Biarkanlah mereka seperti ini sebentar saja, walau ini yang terakhir.

 _'Beginikah rasanya dipeluk olehmu, Temari? Beginikah rasanya dipeluk oleh orang yang tak bisa kumiliki?'_

 _ **That's how it feels in your arms, you're so warm**_

 _ **If this unshakable love still remains love**_

 _ **Can my heart be calm?**_

"Maaf, Shika, maaf. Hiks. Aku mencintaimu tetapi kita tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu." Ucap Temari di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Tidak, Tema. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaanku waktu itu hingga aku merasa sangat menyesal saat tahu hubunganmu dengannya." Balas Shikamaru menenangkan.

Ia sudah dapat mengendalikan situasi. Membalas pelukkan wanita pirang itu dengan erat. Seakan tak ingin dilepaskan begitu saja olehnya. Karena inilah akhirnya.

 _ **Let me hug you seriously once for 10 seconds**_

"Oleh karena itu, biarkan kita seperti ini walaupun hanya 10 detik saja."

 _ **Let me hold you just once before you come to him**_

 _ **Let me hold you so we move farther**_

 _ **Just so I do not regret anymore**_

"Biarkan kita seperti ini, sebelum kau kembali padanya. Agar tidak ada penyesalan lagi diantara kita di masa depan."

 _ **That's how it feels to be in your arms, you're so warm**_

 _ **Maybe because I love you, however**_

 _ **I can not have you and you're still so pretty**_

 _'Beginikah rasanya dipelukanmu? Sangat hangat. Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu walaupun aku tak dapat memilikimu.'_

.

.

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, semua! Pertama-tama HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY SHIKAMARU AND BABY SHIKADAI! AiTema kembali karena fandom ShikaTema semakin sepi dengan Songfic abal-abal. Songfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Hug me** by **iKON** , nadanya yang cukup jleb apalagi artinya. Sengaja Ai bikin liriknya dalam versi bahasa Inggris biar enak dibaca. Baru pertama kali bikin songfic malah terkesan translate lirik doang ya, eheheh. Mohon RnRnya yaa.. bebas kritik dan saran. Terimakasih.


End file.
